slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Palmer
Sarah Palmer Biography Sarah Palmer is the main character of SLAM. Sarah is a sophomore in NYADA. She is a member of the garage band, Teen Addiction. She and her mother, Millie Palmer, who works as a lunch lady at Sarah's school, are poverty stricken. This, her mother's weight, and her low self-esteem has led to Sarah being separated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Sarah aspires to one day be a singer on the radio, and is currently recovering from bulimia nervosa, which Natalie Sarich lured her into. Her best friends are Monique Adams and Ana Rivas. It is revealed briefly in the episode "Shooting Star" that she writes original songs and in the episodes "Dreams" and "Winter Finale", her songs are performed. Not much is known of Sarah's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to Brewster High School. She is musically talented, she can sing, dance and write her own songs and alot of people don't give her a chance to shine or take the spotlight because alot of people are intimidated by her talent and that's why she does not have much friends because of that. Relationships Ryder Lynn (boyfriend, future husband) The two meet in "The Role You Were Born To Play", where he defends Sarah from Natalie's insults. In "Glease" he tries to help her with her eating disorder and kisses her before the final act in Brewster High's production of Grease together in Grease. In "Duets", Ryder and Lyle fight for Sarah's affections and they share a few cute moments during Superman. Ryder cancels his date with Sarah due to his dyslexia meeting and she asks Lyle out. In "Christmas", Lyle reveals to Ryder that he and Sarah went out, and despite really liking her, offers to stop if it means he and Ryder go back to hating each other, but Ryder tells him it's fine. When Sarah faints at the end of Determinate at Sectionals due to her eating disorder, Ryder is one of the guys who carry her back to the choir room. In "Valentine", Ryder helps Lyle who doesn't know what to give Sarah on Valentine's Day. Ryder comes up with many presents for Jake to give her. At the end of the episode, Sarah reveals that she knew Ryder was helping Lyle the whole time, and give a Valentine's card to Ryder as thanks, stating Lyle couldn't have done that. Ryder grabs her head and kisses her, quickly pulling away and apologizing as Sarah leaves. In "Movin' Out", after Ryder realizes it's over between Lyle and Sarah, he asks Sarah out in the hallway, but she declines. He then continues to tell her why she should date him, and she leaves him with a vague "I'll think about it." Then moments later, he asks her again after serenading her with An Innocent Man, she then says yes. Ryder comes up to Sarah at her locker the next day and urges her to check her Instagram. She sees a photo of the two of them with hearts all around. Marley seems uncomfortable and asks Ryder when he made that, and he says he made it right after their date. He adds that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Lyle interrupts them, and when he asks if they are together now, Ryder answers that it's none of his business. After that Sarah tells Ryder that even though they went on a date it doesn't mean that they are a couple. In Season Two, they got back together after their summer fling. Lyle West (ex-boyfriend) See info in Lyrah. Brody (ex-boyfriend) Sarah and Brody meet in Beautiful at a music store, and started dating. Dreams, Brody transfers to Brewster so they can go public with their relationship. Sarah hurts him by recording a video with him, Lyle and Ryder as the joint lead males. He transfers back to his old school, and eggs Sarah. Brody originally started dating her as a way to introduce Sarah to her birth mother and work on his acting skills (Sarah's mother says that she told Brody to befriend her), but he has said that he did love her, and looked sincere. This sincerity Is proven when Brody comes back to Brewster in PROM! after failing out college and asks Sarah to prom with her. He gets into a fight with Lyle over Sarah at prom. It is appears that Brody still obtains feelings for Sarah when he kisses her and tells her she's more important to him than fame is. In One Night Only, Sarah reveals that Brody has been texting her. During Battle Of The Bands, Brody shows he still has strong feelings for her when jealous of Sarah and Ryder's kiss, but ultimately, Sarah chooses Ryder. Joey (crush, slept with, best friend) Sarah and Joey first met in The First Time and unexpectedly had shared a kiss in Halcyon. After the incident, they shared a duet together, Broadway Baby, and subsequently went out on one date, prompting Joey to question his sexuality. After the date, Sarah becomes enamored with Joey and they share a sober kiss together. Sarah later comes by Joey's house and they made love in Halcyon and they never spoke anything about what happend but they are still in good terms with each other. Songs S1= ;Solos Song lad.jpg|Beautiful (Pilot)|link=Beautiful Song jir.jpg|Chasing Pavements (Pilot)|link=Chasing Pavements Songko3.png|At Last (Overtime)|link=At Last Song ebuhd.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Grease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Song ndnc.jpg|It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Broken)|link=It's A Man's Man's Man's World Song ndfnv.jpg|You're The Only Reason (Birthday Girl)|link=You're The Only Reason Song je.png|Merry Christmas Darling (Christmas)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song wa.png|River (Christmas)|link=River Song momnv.jpeg|Thousand Needles (Valentine)|link=Thousand Needles Song dh nc.png|You're Something Beautiful (Dreams)|link=You're Something Beautiful Song momdc.jpg|Run (Movin' Out)|link=Run Song n dnc.jpg|Caught In The Storm (Movin' Out)|link=Caught In The Storm Song momng.jpg|Without You (Reprise) (Movin' Out)|link=Without You (Reprise) Song fmvb.jpg|Original (Winter Finale)|link=Orginal ;Duets Song (u).jpg|New York State Of Mind (Millie Palmer) (Pilot)|link=New York State Of Mind Song #4.jpg|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Lyle West) (Overtime)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Song dncnv.jpg|(Blow Me) One Last Kiss (Ana Rivas) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=(Blow Me) One Last Kiss Song fncv.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Natalie Sarich) (Duets)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song fnbnjf.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Ryan Evans) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Song fmkvm.png|Tell Him (Brittany Jones) (The Dance)|link=Tell Him Song kdmx.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Monique Adams) (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song dnmc.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Natalie Sarich) (Beautiful)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Song kkkkcmcnxb.jpg|Hello (Brody) (Beautiful)|link=Hello Song jjjjjjjd.jpg|Hello Love, Hello Twelve, Hello (Brody) (Beautiful)|link=Hello Love, Hello Twelve, Hello Song wh9.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Lyle West) (Beautiful)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song dnf.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Lyle West) (Everlasting)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song @1.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Lyle West) (Calender Girls)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song jdmc.png|New Classic (Ryder Lynn) (Halloween)|link=New Classic Song njdcnk.png|I Dreamed Of A Dream (Millie Palmer) (Dreams)|link=I Dreamed Of A Dream Song_fjokv.png|Love Song (Lyle West) (Dreams)|link=Love Song Song dbvmk.png|I Will Be The Flame (Ana Rivas) (Supplying Stores)|link=I Will Be The Flame Song 30kor.png|All Or Nothing (Joey) (Winter Finale)|link=All Or Nothing ;Solos In A Group Numbers |-| S2= ;Solos Song inje.JPG|What I Did For Love (Something New)|link=What I Did For Love Song mommm.jpg|Hero (Rounds)|link=Hero Song inkfm.png|Good For You (Blame It On The Alcohol)|link=Good For You Song eois.jpg|People (Blame It On The Alcohol)|link=People Song en.jpg|Get It Right (Original Songs)|link=Get It Right Song finfkm.png|Crush (Scandals)|link=Crush Song_momcn.jpg|One Sweet Day (Scandals)|link=One Sweet Day Song finivm.jpg|Survivor (Scandals)|link=Survivor Song_39ee.jpg|Soon (Shallow Vows)|link=Soon Slam christmas album.png|I'll Be Home For Christmas (The SLAM Christmas Album)|link=I'll Be Home For Christmas Song dmv.jpg|Go Your Own Way (Dancing Teens)|link=Go Your Own Way Song nik.jpg|Some Boys (An Innocent Row part 1)|link=Some Boys Song ndc.png|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man Song dnm.jpg|Puppet on a String (The Song)|link=Puppet on a String Song infmcnv.png|Clarity (One Night Only)|link=Clarity ;Duets Song bj.png|Make It Shine (Remix) (Andre Harris) (Something New)|link=Make It Shine (Remix) Song bbb.JPG|Chandelier (Stella) (Something New)|link=Chandelier Song njfm.png|Right Here, Right Now (Lyle West) (Something New)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song ikv.jpg|Somewhere (Millie Palmer) (Rounds)|link=Somewhere Song nifm.jpg|Creep (Jesse Palmer) (Original Songs)|link=Creep Song dnjmn.png|Smile (Lyle West) (Standing Ovations)|link=Smile Song qwo.jpg|Would I Lie To You (Natalie Sarich) (Scandals)|link=Would I Lie To You Song mnkv.png|Countdown (Andre Harris) (Shallow Vows)|link=Countdown Song nfvbn.png|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Harriett Jones) (White Rice)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Song fjnv.png|Song 2 U (Andre Harris) (White Rice)|link=Song 2 U Song jf.png|Really Don't Care (Karma) (Dancing Teens)|link=Really Don't Care Song aaas.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friends/Material Girl (Monique Adams) (Dancing Teens)|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friends/Material Girl Song dnfm.jpg|Sweater Weather (Ryder Lynn) (100)|link=Sweater Weather Song njv.png|365 Days (Andre Harris) (New Classics)|link=365 Days Song dkmo.jpg|Dog Days Are Over (Monique Adams) (New Classics)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song djnc.jpg|A Thousand Years (Lyle West) (Teen Addictions)|link=A Thousand Years Song infv.jpg|Flashdance (What A Feeling) (Ana Rivas) (Teen Addictions)|link=Flashdance (What A Feeling) Song wwm.png|On Broadway (Jennifer Hudson) (Christmas In Washington)|link=On Broadway Song jk.jpg|Holiday Melody (Ryder Lynn) (Christmas In Washington)|link=Holiday Melody Song fnmv.png|Christmas (Michael Buble) (Christmas In Washington)|link=Christmas Song dnf.jpg|You Make Me Feel So Young (Michael Buble) (Christmas In Washington)|link=You Make Me Feel So Young Song mkvnm.png|Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer (Monique Adams) (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer Song mmn.png|Good Life (Blaine Tuttle) (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Good Life Song kmmc.png|Defying Gravity (Sophia) (Funeral)|link=Defying Gravity Song jdj.jpg|Bruno Mars Melody (Ryder Lynn) (The Song)|link=Bruno Mars Melody Song nfn.png|Faster Than Boyz (Andre Harris) (The Song)|link=Faster Than Boyz Song mdk.png|I Will Be The Flame (Reprise) (Karma) (Concerts)|link=I Will Be The Flame (Reprise) Song me.jpg|Maroon 5 Melody (Ryder Lynn) (Concerts)|link=Maroon 5 Melody Song ijrkf.png|Take Me Or Leave Me (Millie Palmer) (One Night Only)|link=Take Me Or Leave Me Song rj.jpg|Rewrite This Story (Lyle West) (One Night Only)|link=Rewrite This Story Song ijnfd.png|Say Something (Reprise) (Ryder Lynn) (One Night Only)|link=Say Something (Reprise) ;Solos In A Group Numbers |-| S3= ;Solos Song kdm.jpg|Yesterday (Love,Love,Love)|link=Yesterday Song infvn.jpg|All I Want Is Everything (Marilyn!)|link=All I Want Is Everything Song ijrfm.jpg|Cut, Print....Moving On (Marilyn!)|link=Cut, Print....Moving On Song nfimv.jpg|20th Century Fox Mambo (Marilyn!)|link=20th Century Fox Mambo Song infvm.JPG|I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl (Marilyn!)|link=I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl Song ijrdc.jpg|Our Day Will Come (Marilyn!)|link=Our Day Will Come Song fimkv.jpg|Don't Forget Me (Marilyn!)|link=Don't Forget Me Song rnhf.png|Love To Burn (Trio)|link=Love To Burn Song ifnmv.png|Being Good Isn't Good Enough (The Opening)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Song ijnfkm.png|O' Holy Night (The Opening)|link=O' Holy Night Song mfk.png|Burn (Halcyon)|link=Burn Song n j.png|Hanging On (Halcyon)|link=Hanging On Song nifvm.jpg|Only You (Halcyon)|link=Only You Song lj.png|How Deep Is Your Love (Suprises)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Song i8jhrnf.jpg|Cry (Choke)|link=Cry Song njfmv.jpg|I Won't Give Up (Props)|link=I Won't Give Up Song fkmd.png|Pumping Blood (Props)|link=Pumping Blood Song id.png|Cannonball (Heartbroken)|link=Cannonball Song law alas.jpg|Call Me (Makeover)|link=Call Me Song ihn.jpg|Had It All (Music Videos)|link=Had It All Song uhe.jpeg|Touch Me (Music Videos)|link=Touch Me Song dhsh.jpg|Better Off Alone (Black F)|link=Better Off Alone Song jrek.png|Gives You Hell (Trio)|link=Gives You Hell ;Duets Song fimn.png|Tell Me That You Love Me (Andre Harris) (Love,Love,Love)|link=Tell Me That You Love Me Song ejw.jpg|Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! (Ryan Evans) (Break Up)|link=Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! Song alaa.jpg|Brave (Ana Rivas) (Black F)|link=Brave Song infm.jpg|On My Own (Monique Adams) (Black F)|link=On My Own Song jei.jpg|Tonight (Joey) (The First Time)|link=Tonight Song njfk.png|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (Bree) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Song infjc.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Joey) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Song infmkn.png|I Kissed A Girl (Bree) (The Deal)|link=I Kissed A Girl Song nfmn.png|Maybe This Time (Julie Andrews) (The Deal)|link=Maybe This Time Song ird.png|Let Me Be Your Star (Natalie Sarich) (Marilyn!)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song inmfk.jpg|SMASH! (Natalie Sarich) (Marilyn!)|link=SMASH! Song inf.png|Public Relations (Blaine Tuttle) (Marilyn!)|link=Public Relations Song hf.jpg|Our Little Secret (Blaine Tuttle) (Marilyn!)|link=Our Little Secret Song nff.png|Can I Have This Dance (Lyle West) (The Opening)|link=Can I Have This Dance Song_kdmkmkx.png|Say Goodbye (Millie Palmer) (Break Up)|link=Say Goodbye Song unf.jpg|Poker Face (Millie Palmer) (100)|link=Poker Face Song nikfm.jpg|We Found Love (Ana Rivas) (I Do)|link=We Found Love Song fkoc.png|Hang The Moon (Millie Palmer) (Wedding Day)|link=Hang The Moon Song mf.jpg|That's Life (Natalie Sarich) (Wedding Day)|link=That's Life Song jimd.jpg|Stand (Andre Harris) (Heartbroken)|link=Stand Song hhhhhh.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Natalie Sarich) (Makeover)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song gaga saw.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Brody) (PROM!)|link=Rolling In The Deep Song qnjs.jpg|Best Friend's Brother (Skyler White) (PROM!)|link=Best Friend's Brother Song indcv.png|Broadway Baby (Joey) (Trio)|link=Broadway Baby Song_kmvbc.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) (Lyle West) (Goodbye)|link=Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) Song (y).png|Next To Me (Millie Palmer) (Goodbye)|link=Next To Me Song_kmdkccv.jpg|Big Finish (Natalie Sarich) (Goodbye)|link=Big Finish ;Solos In a Group Numbers |-| S4= ;Solos Song ahbjs.jpg|Walking (New York)|link=Walking (Alexz Johnson) Song bndmkd.png|Plastic Roses (New York)|link=Plastic Roses Song udnjcc.jpg|Bring Him Home (The Voice)|link=Bring Him Home Song ijened.jpg|You (The Voice)|link=You Song dbjd c.jpg|Blank Space (Ressurection)|link=Blank Space Song sni sdk.jpg|Habits (Stay High) (Ressurection)|link=Habits (Stay High) Song inkdmd.gif|Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (Soul)|link=Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You Song ihendjs d.jpg|I've Got You Under My Skin (Soul)|link=I've Got You Under My Skin Song inhjjnw.jpg|To Love You More (New New York)|link=To Love You More ;Duets Song dhd.jpg|Telephone (Jennifer) (New York)|link=Telephone Song bhjnd.jpg|Good Time (Jason) (New York)|link=Good Time Song ine odmk.jpg|I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Grace) (The Locker)|link=I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here Song ihjenemdd.png|Darling/The Fire (Ryder) (Wedding)|link=Darling/The Fire Song iej9 fdnbnhjudik.jpg|Payphone (Ryder) (Ressurection)|link=Payphone Song ij9wn.jpg|Maps (Ryder) (Ressurection)|link=Maps ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Addiction